A New Life At Ouran High
by Liza Daniels
Summary: What happens when two best friends go and fill out a contest application for a new school? Who will they meet? Will they get accepted to Ouran High School? OR will they stay at the orphanage with Miss Klepty? what Will happen next? Should they go on? READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT! :D yes there is OC characters!
1. Downtown

**Authors note! **

**Hey you guys! This is my new story and yes i am still working on Red Roses, seems weird i only like to write about two animes, well three now i have added angel beats to that but SHHHH! its an idea in process! :D WELL, I seriously hope you like my new story! :D it would mean SOOOOOOOOOO much if you do (: anywaysss! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but who ever thought of it i will say that the creator of it is a freaking genius! :D**

* * *

****Callie and Koda were walking through downtown, it was the same routine everyday, they did the same thing everyday, just when Koda couldn't take it anymore...She remembered that the conversations were always ALWAYS different. That made Koda smile as she watched Callie walk ahead of her, she knows her story, just as well as she knew her own. They met in the orphanage when they were six, she remembered the look on Callie's face. It still haunts her, the look like she just found out that no one had wanted her in life, and that just didn't seem fair. When they were ten Callie told her story for Koda's birthday. Since then they were inseparable, Koda told Callie just exactly her story to what she remembered, Callie called it tragic. She called it...exactly what it was. Tragic. And since that day, Callie and Koda have been an inseparable pair. Best of Best friends.

"Hey Callie..." Koda walked beside her best friend of 10 years.

"Hn? Yeah what's up Koda?" Callie giggled, she always had the brightest, and caring personality in the whole room. Koda always thought if a room needed a light she was it, but Callie would disagree. Callie dressed darkly, no one but Koda never could understand _**why**_ people strayed away. They were misunderstood orphans who didn't have a place in the world. Or at least, not where they stood.

"I think we should fill out that application for Ouran High!" She smiled, hoping Callie would agree. But she knew Callie would find something to argue about.

"And if we do get accepted, how are we going to get in Koda? We certainly can't pay for it! Koda, we have NO money! Zero Ka-put! Our clothing, if you don't remember, comes from a charity fund!" Callie frowned.

"Your always reminding me of thing I realize...and your always so pessimistic. I hate that about you...WHY CAN'T WE FOR ONCE JUST...JUST...TRY!? Why!? Why? Callie look!" She stopped and pulled two forms out of her bag, they were half filled out. She stopped walking and pointed, fighting back tears filled with anger. "Look at it Callie! i've already signed and filled out half of each! Just...look..." Koda's head dropped as her hands stayed strong. She looked up to notice Callie bend over and read the papers.

Callie observed the form, she thought for a while as Koda stood there and watcher eyes, her blonde hair blew in the light breeze. Callie had a new hair style everyday. Today it was down and straight. Strangely, it was always different lengths. _How does she do it? _Koda looked at Callie's green eyes, they sparkled with interest as she tapped her pink cracked lips.

"A-ha!" Callie shouted out of no where. She spotted a problem and Koda knew it.

"what now?" Koda asked knowing the answer would be negative.

"You need a parent OR GAURDIAN signature! Miss Klepty wont ever allow it! and you know it Koda..." Callie pointed up towards the air and turned around as she started walking again, they were headed back to the orphanage after looking for a job all day. Koda watched her walk away as she thought of an idea.

"H-hey! They have a contest, if we enter and win...maybe...!" Koda spoke hesitantly and hopefully.

"No." Callie walked forward and towards the orphanage.

"CALLIE!" Koda squealed and Callie turned around to face her.

"H-huh? w-what the hell was that!?" she looked at Koda, her long black hair all messy from the wind, her long black locks where braided and pulled back into a messy ponytail. Callie looked at her ice blue eyes, they were filled with tears. _She shouldn't cry...her eyes are too pretty for that. _

"K-koda?" Callie sighed, she walked up to her and grabbed the paper. She looked at it for a few minutes as Koda stood there with tears streaming down her cheeks that were red from the cold. She started to walk away reading it.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much Callie!" Koda laughed and spun around as her bright red dress fluttered around in the wind as she spun.

"If it helps us get out Koda, I suppose I will try..." Callie smiled and bowed her head as her bangs covered her eyes. Koda decided to jump on her back.

"Ehhhhhhhhh, Callieee!" Koda whined as Callie regained her balance with Koda on her back.

"Ugh, yes Koda?" Callie grunted and sighed.

"Im so tired...carry me home!" Koda sighed and shut her eyes resting her head on Callie's shoulder.

"I wish we had a home Koda..." Callie frowned.

"I know.." Spoke Koda before she drifted asleep.

_I do too..._

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**SO! HOW DID EVERYONE LIKE THE NEW STORY! :D characters were inspired by my Best friend and erm is it bad to say someone else? I hope you all will follow, review, and favorite this story! They would be grately appreciated because honestly GOOD reviews and favorites and follows really keep me happy and going to love to tell you my stories! I remember when i was little making up stories as i was dressing girls up on dress up sites. It was stupid, ill admit it but i was what? 10 xD so at that age when you HAD NO friends, it made sense lol. anyways thank you so much for reading and if you decide to review THANK YOU! I will give you 50 cookies if I could, homemade ones xD**


	2. The great news!

**Authors note! **

**Hey guys! thank you Elvira Rayne for reviewing and yes, i know i should of posted this WAAAYYYYYYYY sooner, but unfortunetly i was too busy watching Angel Beats and crying like a baby, thats how emotional the ending was. Good endings, make you cry, make you mad, or they make you smile. OR ALL FUCKING THREE! SO YOU SIT THERE LIKE AN IDIOT SMILING PISSED OFF AND CRYING! THATS LIKE A MASOCITIC KILLER WHO REGRETS WHAT HE'S DONE! Ugh, I hate when animes do that. you get so connected to it and then BAM! it hits you when theyre gone. when ITS done and over with...man...thats like life summed up in anime. Ironic, the anime was about death...or life after death actually. hm...odd...**

* * *

Koda's P.O.V.

"h-huh?" I sat up. I was in my bed. _How did I get here? Did Callie put me here?_

I looked over at the time 5:25 PM. I sighed and looked at the papers beside the clock. The applications were place to show that both had been filled out and signed by Callie. A note layed on the two papers '_Koda, leave Miss Klepty to me. By the time you read this; I'll be at her office talking to her! BESTS LUCK!-Callie'_

"Callie!"I grabbed the papers and ran out of their room and to Miss Klepty's office. _Callie why would you do something so stupid!? _Tears fell down my face. I ignored them. _You promised! _"CALLIE!" I ran through the door to Miss Klepty's office.

* * *

Callie's P.O.V.

I stood there, watching Miss Klepty listening to everything im saying with just a straight face. She never smiles, why doesnt she ever smile? This is so odd.

"Koda?!" I had just finished explaining the reason why going to Ouran would help their knowledge. Miss Klepty was in the thinking process of letting one go and the other stay.

"Callie please, you have to go with me! We CAN'T be seperated! It's dangerous for me!" Koda felt as if it was too late...She dropped to her knees and sat there with her head down.

Callie hadn't met Koda until she was 6, she remembered that she was always told she wasn't wanted since birth. To her, she had no mother no one who care enough to even be her mother. Callie growled. _This won't happen, I won't break my promise!_

"Miss Klepty, Let **US** both go...PLEASE! I will call you and will check in everyday if you want! Jus-" Callie was cut off by Koda.

"Don't take Callie away from me! She's all I have!" Koda's face was filled with tear stains, her nose looked as if it was runny, her eyes blood shot red from crying, her mouth trembled.

"K-K-Koda?!" She questioned her reaction and what she had just said.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Listen! I will sign both of your papers! I will also give you girls put together 10,000 yen, that should take care of your school supplies and uniform. Its different over there girls so be very very careful. You understand me? Callie, I raised you as my own along with Koda here, i'm allowing this just because you two are so dependent on each other, I realize now that separating you two would be a TERRIBLE mistake! Now go pack your bags, pack your items...your now leaving the orphanage." Miss Klepty smiled for the first time ever and picked up a pen. She motioned the girls to come over.

Both girls stood in shock, Miss Klepty walked up and grabbed the papers, since they didn't move. She signed it and handed them to Callie.

"Take care girls!" she sat down and the girls walked out of her office.

"Are we-" Koda started.

"Leaving the orphanage, I think so Koda!" Callie smiled as she finished Koda's sentence along with an answer.

They looked at each other for a while before entering their room. Koda smiled at Callie, she had her best friend all to herself. Callie returned the smile and walked into their room. Koda headed to her bed which consisted of a red comforter, green and pink pillows, a couple of Pokemon, and a box full of Yaoi manga underneath her bed. Callie's bed was similar, her's consisted of a baby blue comforter, her pillows were white with different colored polka dots on them, on top just like Koda's were a bunch of Scooby-Doo dolls, and underneath, a box full of Yuri and ecchi manga. They each had their own preferences bust respected each others readings.

"Callie..." Koda spoke softly, laying in her bed.

"Yes, Koda?" Callie replied.

"we're...we're going to...to have a...a...a...a home..." Koda smiled excited about her new home with Callie. _Finally..._

"Yeah, we are...aren't we?" Callie slowly drifted to sleep...as Koda laid there and watched her for a few minutes she too, had fallen asleep just like her best friend.

_I'm so happy Callie...so...happy..._

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**HEY GUYS! Isn't this just exciting! :D you know whats not exciting but painful -.- when your best friend somehow magically finds you (i dont know how she did that 0.o) and you go to give her a hug AND SHE JUST FREAKING STABS YOU! OUT OF NO WHERE SHE KILLS YOU WITH A PENCIL! I see how it is /: Your sister makes you mad you kill me xD yeah, so thats what happened today! She has a fan fiction account and a deviant art if y'all wanna read or check it out. Its really cool and she's a good writer. HER NAME IS M-UHM...ELVIRARAYNE! yeah thats it. just not in all capitals. OKAY how cool is my teacher!? On friday his senior class is going to HIS house and chillin gonna eat some Pizza! Oh well uh, Hey Monster, this is your warning now that I won't be at lunch on Friday XD SORRY! :3 you can just stab me with a pencil again ;)  
**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Apartment 36B

**Authors note! **

**This chapter is going to be filled witch some confusing parts that will show up later on. you'll be confused but in the future youll totally be like OH THATS WHYYYY. ahaha. and thank you to all my reviewers (even if right now its one) (: onto the story!**

* * *

"So, last night was well thought out Callie!" Koda giggled walking beside Callie. They were a mile or two away from Ouran High.

"Yeah, well, my plan was to get you in here. Not me." Callie protested even though she wanted to go.

"Oh, come onnnn...you know you couldn't leave me." Koda smiled as they walked into a convince store.

"Well, we need pencils and binders and..." Callie smirked.

"Oh no, not the ultimate shopper personality! NO! ITS TOO SCARY!" Koda hid behind clothing. Callie on the other hand had been running around the store like a crazy person.

"DONE!" Callie had finished shopping and as her heart rate calmed down she looked at Koda and gave her a thumbs up and winked. Koda shivered. _You're scary when your like this..._

__Koda and Callie paid for their new stuff and walked out of the store, they stopped as Koda pulled out a piece of paper with an apartment number on it.

"Uhm, 36C harmony ave." Koda spoke.

"Does it say who to ask if we have questions...?" Callie asked.

"Uh, Yeah, right here... 'If any problems occur contact Fuijioka Haruhi, in apartment 36B." Koda spoke as a dumbfounded look spread across her face. "what?"

Callie laughed. Koda stood there waiting for an answer, she shivered as Callie started to explain. She looked at Callie, her eyes looked sad and amused at the same time. Her hair was pulled back halfway up in a braided bun and what hung down was curly but her bangs were straight. Koda smiled knowing that her bangs were always straight since she met her.

"Koda it's a little different than at home! We'll get used to it!" Callie smiled. _We have a home... _Koda sighed and walked forward waving her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say 'Boss'" Koda smirked, walking towards their new home. Callie followed her, smiling.

When Callie and Koda reached their apartments, they looked for 36C but instead first they found apartment 36B.

"That must be Haruhi's apartment! I wonder if thats a boy or a girls name?" Callie scratched her head curiously, not familiar with many Japanese names.

The girls shrugged and walked up to Haruhi's apartment, they rang the door bell. **DING DONG!**

**"**Coming!" a man shouted. _Sounds like its a he, only that he is gay?... _The door opened and the girls screamed at his appearance.

"WHAT?! OOOHHH! Do you have those delicious Girl cookies! I love those things!" Haruhi's father asked Callie and Koda.

"Well, this seems insulting!" Koda spoke a little hurt. Callie just watched as she tried to decide if he was a man dressed like a girl or a really ugly girl. Who tries too hard to even sound like a girl.

"Uhm..." Callie spoke softly.

"yes sweetie?" Haruhi's father replied.

"Are you Haruhi Fuijioka?" Callie looked at the man. _who is this guy? girl? guy? wtf...?!_

"No..." Haruhi's father answered.

"Does Haruhi live with you?" Callie asked him a little annoyed.

"why yes! Actually Haruhi is my-" Koda cuy off .

"THEN GO GET HARUHI!" Koda yelled, sighed,

"Fine. HaruuuuhhhHHHHIIIIII! SOME PRETTY GIRLS ARE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"He yelled. "She'll be out shortly." He shut the door and left the two alone.

The girls felt nervous, who were they about to meet? would the kid be a boy or a girl? Callie twiddled her thumbs as thoughts fiddled about.

* * *

Koda's P.O.V.

_Callie, your so nervous...and about what? I wish I could tell you that we're just meeting some kid...why does she do that? Callie, you really are living up to the promise you made me arent you? _I smiled. _It's only been two years since then. It's really dangerous when youre not around! _I bowed my head down. I smiled, slightly...I stood there waiting and every now and then I'd look at Callie in her nervous state...

_Thank you Callie..._

I smiled.

* * *

Callie's P.O.V.

_Koda, why did I promise to stay? I know im your best friend, but you had others to help you out. I still dont understand...why did you want to leave? Why did that fight happen when i wanted to leave? Anyhow...I will keep my promise Koda! I will always keep my promise...And that is a promise...to keep a promise..._

* * *

****Normal P.O.V.

The apart,emt door slowly opened up. Koda's head shot up as Callie cleared her throat.

"Hello, I'm...I'm...uh..." Callie stuttered at the sight of Haruhi. _Is that a boy or girl?! I cant tell!_

"She's Callie, and I'm Koda!"Koda said helping the stuttering Callie out.

"Oh, well hi Callie and Koda! I'm Haruhi, I received a letter from a Miss Klepty? Uhm, she said that you two would be coming! I'm prepared! This uniform, I'll explain later!" He smiled. Callie was confused. As they walked Koda held onto Callie.

"So, what's first?" Callie asked.

"Well, first, you can join me on walking to school. Lers hope you like it here! and then I have to go to a host club meeting!"

"Okay!" Callie said.

"Right." Koda yawned.

_I'm sure we'll like it..._

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Well! That is that! I'm like exhausted, but before I go to bed im posting this up for you all to read and then i just might go read some Laven, hey don't knock it till you try it! (: and im positive you love my cliff hangers ;) well, GOODNIGHT!**


	4. A new toy

**Authors note! **

**This chapter is going to be filled with some confusing parts that will show up later on. you'll be confused but in the future youll totally be like OH THATS WHYYYY. ahaha. and thank you to all my reviewers (even if right now its one) (: onto the story!**

* * *

Haruhi, Callie and Koda walked to the school, the girls followed Haruhi and waited outside the door while inside Haruhi was talking to a teacher about some of her homework. About twenty minutes passed and the girls heard Haruhi shout 'thank you' toward the teacher and ran out of the room as she spotted the girls sitting on the ground.

"So, now that I'm done with that!" Haruhi smiled. "we have to go to Music room 3."

"uhm, whats in there?" Koda asked.

"Well, thats where the host club is at I'll have to ask you guys to sit out here again..." Haruhi started to explain. "It can be a little overwhelming...trust me on that one." Haruhi said, ruffling his hair.

"Please! Don't leave us alone out here!" Callie begged Haruhi, to Haruhi she looked adorable as she begged looking up at her.

"O-okay...Just go sit by a wall and don't move. trust me bad things may happen if you move." Haruhi warned as she opened the door.

Callie and Koda slightly shielded their faces as the doors opened to the host club. Rose petals blew out in the hallway, the smell of lavender and tea blew in their faces and circulated around them. Callie and Koda looked into the room and saw a kid, a really tall guy, a blonde guy who looked like he could be a model, a guy with glasses who looked rather scary, and...the girls mouths dropped as they looked at each other.

"TWINS!" They squeaked to each other quietly.

"HARUHI!" The host club shouted as they all walked in.

"well, hello!" Tamaki made the first move. The girls jumped.

"Leave them alone Sempai, you'll scare them." Haruhi spoke Annoyed.

"Mommy! Haruhi is being mean to daddy!" Tamaki whined.

"hm?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses, everyone in the room jumped a little frightened.

Tamaki looked at Koda and smirked. He walked to her and pulled out a rose out of no where. Koda gasped at the red rose, Callie on the other hand scoffed. _That will never work..._

"Your beauty its like a rose, fragile and delicate, yet bold and bright!" Tamaki shot out a compliment. Callie rolled her eyes. _WOW, Your cheesy..._

Koda started backing up, Tamaki slowly followed her. She turned to the opposite direction and started backing. A huge blush formed on her cheeks. Callie saw the blush and her jaw almost hit the floor. Koda just kept backing up, never being so close to a stranger before.

"KODA DON'T MOVE!" Haruhi shouted a warning.

One of the twins came up to Callie "Your friend is quite beautiful.." Callie jumped and went to help Koda out. Occasionally looking at the twins as the other walked beside his brother.

"Oh! How i may just soak in your beauty..._Koda..._ My my, and to think what a beautiful name..."Tamaki smiled and stroked her cheek. _OH MY GOSH!_

Koda grabbed Callie's arm as she fell backwards, Haruhi placed his hand over his mouth watching the replay of him knocking over an expensive vase. Tamaki stood frozen along with Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya. The twins went to catch it but they were too late. The girls hit the stand with the VERY expensive vase, they cringed when the vase fell on top of their heads as it shattered sending glass everywhere. It hurt the girls a lot cuts where on them like everywhere. They had tears welling at their eyes as each girl had a huge gash. Koda had a gash on her chest, Callie's gash had fragments of glass stuck in it.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Now look what you've done. We were gonna put that vase into a show! Your so much like Haruhi." The twins spoke in unison.

"Well, now we have new matters to settle other than meeting Haruhi's new friends." Kyoya hovered above them.

"Does this mean that they do the same as Haruhi!" Tamaki spoke over joyed.

"yes. Koda, Callie, you have a 12 million yen debt. You will work for the host club in order to pay it off." Kyoya spoke and the girls mouths, despite the pain, dropped in shock.

"Uhm, Kyo-Sempai, isn't that a little harsh!?" Haruhi stated.

"Speak more and your debt will go up along with theirs Haruhi..." Kyoya threatened, Haruhi shut up.

"YAY! OH I HAVE TWO NEW DAUGHTERS!"Tamaki laughed and spun around. "Hikaru, Kaoru, get them some outfits!"

"Yes Boss!" The twins ran off and picked out outfits that spiked their interests.

"Haruhi...?" Koda spoke as Haruhi got on his knees and tended to her wounds.

"Yes Koda?" Haruhi replied.

"What does Tamaki mean by two more daughters?" Koda questioned and Haruhi laughed.

"Well, he thinks that he is the 'Daddy' of this club and Kyoya-Sempai is the 'mommy' and well, I am the first Daughter I guess you can say." Haruhi gave Koda her host smile.

"WHAAATTTT YOU'RE A GIRL!?"Koda yelled shocked.

"Uh, yeah, people think im a boy a lot because i'm in this host club...some time ago i was just like you two. I moved around when they came after me and I knocked into an expensive vase, 8 million yen. I still have debt to pay by wooing girls." Haruhi explained as Koda listened with her jaw to the floor.

Callie held her gash as one of the twins knelt in front of her. Callie gasped from being so concentrated on Haruhi's story. The twin smiled, Callie blushed as he blew on her cut.

"I'll clean it as soon as my brother gets the other first aid kit." The twin smiled at Callie.

"O-Oh, t-thank you..." Callie blushed.

"Your welcome..." The twin laughed as the other came up with the first aid kit.

"Is she okay?" The elder twin spoke.

"Yeah, she'll be okay." The younger twin spoke.

"I'M FINE TOO YA KNOW!" Koda shouted hurt.

"we know your fine, Haruhi took care of you..."The elder twin spoke.

"W-Whats your name?" She looked at the young twin who was cleaning her arm up.

"Kaoru..." He raised his eyes to look at her.

"And...yours?" Callie asked the older twin.

"Hikaru..." He smiled as he looked at her.

"Koda, Callie, Hikaru and Kaoru are the twins of the Lovely Designer Mrs. Hitachiin. Of Hitachiin designs!" Haruhi explained. Callie and Koda's jaws dropped again.

"I HAVE CLOTHES FROM THERE!" The girls spoke in unison.

"Huh? how did you get our mothers clothes? Theyre really expensive..." The elder twin spoke.

"Well, they gave some to Miss Klepty's home for orphans charity..." Koda frowned.

"We cherish all of our picks..." Callie spoke.

"Callie. Koda. I see that both of you are Comminers and got a lot of signatures to let you in here but your a commener just like Haruhi here...And I see that you have no last names..." Kyoya spoke holding his laptop.

"WHATS IT TO YOU!" Koda yelled at Kyoya.

"Your case is just curious." Kyoya replied.

"Your..."Kaoru started.

"...Interesting..." Hikaru finished.

"Who?" Haruhi asked.

"Both of them." They spoke in unison.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"How would you like to be our toy!?" They said, once again, in unison.

"T-T-T-TOY!?" Callie and Koda shouted.

_Are they crazy?!_

Both girls thought.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**:D Isn't this getting interesting! I sure hope everyone who reads it loves it so far! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! A total of 1,313 words, none of my chapters have been that much. Although compaired to my friends writings. Hers are longer and better! /: Im hoping i can get up to that point sometime too! She can easily write like 2,000 words! Oh, and i need to figure out pairings. Right now it looks like I have a 5-way love triangle coming on. Leave a comment on who should be with Callie (what twin) and if a twin or tamaki should be with Koda! **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Now review...go, go, I'm waiting! xD**


	5. This cannot be happening

**Author's note!**

**I am actually REALLY excited for this chapter. No joke! xD It's gonna be very confusing due to the last chapter but soon and I mean VERY soon, you'll understand (: I PROMISE! this A/N is very short ): Well, I would like to thank you all for Reading and reviewing and whose stuck this far has been very patient. :D I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! If i did would i really be writing this?**

* * *

"Callie...I don't think I will like this..." Koda spoke as she walked beside Callie. The wind blew their hair as they walked beside each other.

"We made a mistake, we shouldn't of moved like Haruhi warned. Callie shrugged walking down the sidewalk. She raised her hand and place it ontop of her head. She ran her fingers through her hair. _My god moving and touching hurts everywhere! Its not really my fault...Koda, why'd you have to drag me down?_

"Did you know Haruhi is actually a GIRL!? Huh? Hey,Callie...Look." Koda directed to the long black limo infront of her, she sighed as the wind started to pick up blowing their tangled hair everywhere due to the Haruhi and the twins picking glass out, while Tamaki went into a dark corner of the room pouting about how his daughters don't love him. _He was so WEIRD...Whose limo is that and HOW is that limo here anyways?!_

Callie and Koda looked around, allie was the first to spot the fire red hair behind a bush. She tapped Koda on the shoulder, watching Koda wince a bit. _I'm so sorry..._

"Look...Koda, the bush..." Callie pointed to the bush as she whispered. Koda saw the Fire orange hair in the bush.

"Is that one of those twins, a cat or am I just going wonky?" Koda whispered back.

"Wonky?" Callie asked confused. Koda sighed getting tired of explaining the word to people.

"Wonky, weird wackey!" She yelled in a whisper.

"Oh, okay. Calm down I was just asking..." Callie pouted.

Koda gave Callie a soft push as she laughed. Callie smiled. They turned to watch the strange orange mass beyond the bush. They watched and waited as another orange mass came from the apartments. Two fire orange masses moved about behind the bush, the girls were getting impatient. They watched a little more then looked at each other smirking.

"Twins..." They whispered in Unison.

"Ill go ninja left, you go ninja right?" Koda whispered. Callie nodded in agreement.

Callie started walking in ninja mode and kept her eyes glued on the hair. Koda went the opposite way so both girls were on each side of the bush, making sure that the boys would be stuck in between them. Callie peeked around the bush and eavesdropped on the twins conversation. She remembered doing this to Miss Klepty and all the Older orphans when they were younger. Rarely would they get caught.

"What was up there Hikaru?" Kaoru spoke curiously.

"I didn't see any lights..." Hikaru spoke sadly.

"Well, maybe they aren't here...?" Kaoru said apologetically.

"Hik-a-ru..." Kaoru spoke strangely and slowly.

"Hm? What is it Kaoru?" Hikaru asked worried.

Kaoru smirked at Hikaru, this confused him. Hikaru looked at Kaoru's hand as it had pointed in the direction of Koda. Koda gasped and dodged into the bush knowing she'd been very likely noticed. Callie started to panic. The twins turned and both walked simultaneously to Koda. Callie covered her mouth and watched them walk.

"Oh. I see, well let's get going then." The twins acted like they didnt see Koda. Callie took a chance and shot out from the bush and jumped mid air at Kaoru. Before she could get out of the way Hikaru turned around and got infront of Kaoru. Hikaru caught Callie out of mid air and held her. He leaned down to her ear and softly whispered.

_"I finally found you..."_

Koda started to panic hearing Callie was caught. She quietly moved out of the bush and launched at Kaoru, but he was too fast for her and spun around wrapping his arm around her waist and leaned her backwards. Kaoru smiled and bent down closely to Koda's ear and whispered softly just as his brother did.

_"Hello, Koda..."_

Callie and Koda shivered when Hikaru and Kaoru whispered in their ears. They were a tad annoyed but something told them inside somewhere that they had liked it.

The twins let the girls go and they smiled leaving, Callie watched them leave as Koda was still in shock with a slight blush on her face. Callie sighed and walked over to Koda slightly snapping her out of it.

"What do you want?! Let go of me! Your being weird and a pervert!" Koda shouted. Callie laughed.

"Uhm, Koda...?" Callie spoke watching her ramble about being immature and a pervert. She kept a smile on her face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT CALLIE IM YELLING AT THIS ARSE HERE!" Koda yelled obviously a little upset. A giggle had escaped Callie.

"No one is holding you...They left." Callie busted out laughing after she said that. Koda was too busy looking around for the twins and the limo.

"...Oh..." Koda spoke softly. This had just made her feel like the stupidest person on the planet. _you could of told me earlier Callie._

The girls walked up to the apartment stairs. Callie looked up towards their apartment door, walking towards it, the door looked like it was steal, It was a tad bit rusted, had baby blue paint. _It could use a paint job..._

Koda followed she looked at the windows, the paint was chipping off a tad bit and they were dirty, she looked at the curtains noticing that they were her favorite color. _Red? What's up with that? They even look brand new?!_

The girls get to the door, Callie looks at Koda and shrugs, Koda sighs heavily.

"It's now or never..." Koda spoke quietly as she held her hair back, and he bangs out of her face.

"How about now." Callie smiled and pulled out her Purple and Blue tye-dye key. Koda pulled her key out which had red Blood splatters over a black finish and on the other side said 'ZOMBIE WAR'.

Callie placed her key in the handle slot as Koda shoved hers in the dead lock. "1...2...3..." They both spoke in unison as they unlocked the apartment door together. They pushed it open. Callie walked in her mouth hung wide open, she looked everywhere as she spun around. Koda walked in and walked to the red curtains.

"What..." Callie said as she spun amazed.

"Callie...this is..." Koda spoke softly.

"Amazing?" Callie gave Koda her thoughts.

"No..." Koda smoothed her hand over the red satin curtain.

"What's the matter Koda?" Callie asked worried.

"I...I...Callie..." Koda's eyes teared as she slowly turned around facing her. "I remember this place..."

"WHAT?!" Callie stepped back. "This has been the first time we were in here together!? We've never been here. NEVER Koda..." Callie was curious but she stuck to what she believed. They've never been there and to her that was that. No if ands or buts.

"I have..." Koda spoke as if it was almost a dream. _I remember..._

"Koda, this isn't possible..." Callie didn't know what to think anymore. She sat down on the floor.

"I remember Callie...I remember it all. Mom, Dad, Taylor, and Shana..." Koda looked at Callie. She didnt need to say the next part, She knew Callie had known once she said I remember...But something told her to say it anyways. Callie's eyes were wide, scared, there were tears along with fear in her eyes. She didn't want to hear it and Koda knew that. Then why was she going to say it? Then it came out...Koda's word vomit.

"This was my home just before I met you." Koda covered her mouth after it came out. _Did i just say that!? Oh, Callie..._

"I've known you for ten...years...You told me you didn't remember Koda...you...told me..."Callie's eyes started to let the tears run down her face, Callie lost her words let alone with her voice.

"You told me your story but I truely didn't remember Cal, It's an honest mistake! Just things bring back memories!" Koda explained to Callie.

"You told me. You didn't remember...All you knew was your first name!" Callie had tears running down her face by now. She bowed her head. "I was alone, and then you came...You...You helped me. Helped me see who I truly was. That's all I wanted!"

"Callie..." Koda looked at her. Her head was bowed, her tears left dark marks on the Black carpet.

"She said you had...you had amnesia, that you were just like me that...You had no family, no last name." Callie whispered.

"Even this can bring it back Cal." Koda sighed and went to sit by her. Callie stood up.

"I'm going for a walk..." Callie turned around and headed for the door.

"I'll go with you." Koda replied stepping towards her.

"NO!" Callie shouted then ran out the door.

"Callie?" Koda spoke scared.

"CALLIE!" was the last thing she heard Koda scream before she got out of hearing distance.

_You can't remember Koda, we're together in this..._

She cried softly walking away from the apartment.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Wow! INTENSE MAN INTENSE! I had to listen to a song called to zanarkand from final fantasy to get the sad intense drama part in. I loved writing that part. I wonder where Callie is gonna end up to? I wont have the time tomorrow or thursday to write the next chapter. SORRY MY LOVERLYS. but I got stuff i got to do. I made sure I tried to get a lot in and a lot done. Im still not sure about the pairings. I may play around with them a bit and see how it ends up. Well, I got to go and take a shower now. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**and thank you for reading (:**


	6. See you tomorrow!

**Author's note!**

**Awesome, you guys are just awesome! This story is coming along nicely ^-^ But I feel lonely without Elvira here -sadface- So. I made a youtube for this channel shortly here after I post this chapter, Im gonna go make a video for my story...Awesome no? You guys should check it out sometime ;) Anyways! ONTO THE STORY! **

* * *

Callie's P.O.V.

"Why'd...Why'd she leave...? I didn't mean to make her leave" I watched Koda walk of my sight. Her head hung down as she slowly walked, her hair was extremely messy as the wind blew it around.

I sighed as I continued to look at our 'new' apartment. The curtains Koda was at were like silk. They were very beautiful, the color was red, like Koda's favorite color. The floor was black, was it marble? Looks like it...The ceiling was like a midnight sky, it obviously was painted by the previous owners. I looked at the couch, it actually matched the curtains! Only it was leather...I ran my hand along the back, it was very smooth. In the middle of the room sat a completely pure glass table. In the middle of it were two cellphones. One had a case that was black with a bold and bright Timcanpy on it. Under Timcanpy had a name that said -Man. _One of her favorite Animes! _Strange...I looked at the phone next to it, the case was white...I decided to pick it up and flip it to reveal the Anime on the back covering the full case. _Angel Beats and InuYasha mixed? Kanade Tachibana and Inuyasha...? How do people know these are my favorite two characters...? WHO KNOWS THIS!? I don't think even Koda knows this!_

* * *

Koda's P.O.V

"Well, that could of gone better I think..I don't even know why I ran out, or let alone where the hell i'm going..." I sighed walking to the corner of the street. I stopped at the boy in front of me. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I growled the words coming out of my mouth.

"Well, I wanted to apologize." The boy seemed to give his best smile towards me. He took a few steps towards me. In return to his action, I stepped backwards.

"Apologize for what? I've had enough of you for one day..." I looked at him. He looked almost as if he was hurt.

"Owch, That stung, I'm apologizing for backing you up into the vase of course...I figured since you two are commoners, like Haruhi, you'd have to stay around longer." I looked at the blonde with disgust, and I think he knew it.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?!" I growled at him as I looked at him. _Why am I growling so much? And why is he pissing me off like this! _"What's your name anyways?!" I seemed to of yelled at him, he cringed.

This made him smile. "Why, my dear princess, my name is Tamaki Souh." He gave his, for lack of better terms, his 'host' smile I heard Haruhi talk about not so long ago today.

"That's french..." I spoke softly, he looked at me as if he was shocked I knew french! **(A/N: I don't know if the name is french or not but say for the story. it is. kay? kay (: )**

"Not many people know that...let alone know french at all..." He pulled a rose out of no where. _WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE THE HELL DO THESE ROSES KEEP COMING FROM!? _He looked at me then at the limo pulling up. "I hope to see you later Koda, You're interesting." He got into the limo, blowing me a kiss goodbye. _Ew...Air kisses_. I watched as the limo took him away. _About time!_

"Huh...wait..How did it get so dark so fast? I think I better get home. Nothing good happens after dark!" I turned around and started to run back to the apartments. _Callie's probably very worried. _

* * *

Callie's P.O.V.

I laid asleep on our couch. I passed out from waiting on Koda.

**-RING**-

**-RING-**

**"**Huh? How'd it get so dark?" I looked at the clock. "9:54 PM WHAT THE HELL!?" My attention turned to the cellphone ringing on the table, The one that I would guess to be mine.

**_'He told me he built a time machine, like one in a film I seen, yeah, He said I been to the year 3000. Not much has changed but they lived underwater.'_**_ Really? Jonas Brothers, Year 3000...who gave us these phones! _ I reached down to pick up the phone.

"H-Hello?" I answered the phone as I brought it up to my ear.

"CAAAAALLLLLLLIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! So you did get the phones! I was so worried!" The voice came from the other line.

"Who is this?" I asked curiously.

"Curiosity Killed the cat.." I could feel the smirk in the strangers voice.

"Then consider yourself killed." I spoke seriously.

"You dont remember me?" The voice sounded sad.

"No." I answered bluntly.

"Seriously, You don't remember? Well, you did try to kick me into space today! Didn't you get to read the note?!" Kaoru asked.

"Note? What note?" I looked at the table for a note and sure enough, there it was staring me in the face. "Oh, that note..."

"Yupp that note!" He spoke.

I was about to reply as the door sprung wide open, and there stood Koda with a rose in her hand. I was shocked that she wasn't hurt and that she came back.

"Sorry, I have to go." I hung up the phone not caring what the other person had to say and I ran to Koda, she ran to me at the same time.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Koda hugged Callie tightly, Callie hugged Koda back. Callie was standing there in the quiet hugging Koda, a few minutes later she raised her hand to her face. _Im crying? Did that really scare me that much?_

"Callie im so sorry for leaving you!" Koda apologized.

"Stupid.." Callie spoke wiping her face and pulled away. " You think your at fault here? I'm the one crying..." Callie laughed as Koda threw in a slight giggle.

"So all is well now?" Koda asked giving Callie poor puppy dog eyes with her ice blue eyes. _Now when has that ever worked? AH, hells bells i'll let you win this round. _

"All is well." Callie smiled and sat down, Koda joined Callie.

"So, can we check out our roo-what are those?!" Koda pointed to the cellphones.

"Oh, I almost forgot the note..." She picked up the note and read.

"_Dear Callie and Koda,_

_We are sorry for breaking into your apartment. But these phones are for you to use to call any of us. I didnt program our numbers in due to when we want to call you hopefully you would answer then save the number. I probably have to tell you that the white phone is for Callie and the Blue-ish black is for Koda. Kyoya did some research for us and found that you liked to watch Inuyasha, Angel Beats and -Man. So he checked further and told us your favorite characters too! Well, We will call soon! _

_Talk to you later,_

_Hikaru And Kaoru Hitachiin"_

"They just are something else arent they?" Koda spoke.

"Cute is what they are...!" Callie smirked.

"Hey whats that on the back?" Koda pointed out.

_"Oh p.s. We're picking you up for school in the morning! -K _

_See you around 8:15-H"_

The girls looked at each other and sighed. They layed back into the couch and yelled in unison.

"_TWINS!"_

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**I know this chapter is shorter than the last ): I'm sorry i haven't many ideas today! Dx Bad Liza, Liza bad!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed anyways!**

**Review and I will put less Cliffy's in! :D and I may make the twins shirtless ;)**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
